


The End

by rosefox



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/pseuds/rosefox
Summary: Etheria is freed, and questions are answered.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



The last of the Horde fliers had flown. The robots were decommissioned. The Fright Zone had been wiped off the map. Beast Island was now a serene nature preserve supervised by the unicorns. And an enormous crowd had gathered in the lawn in front of Castle Bright Moon to watch as Hordak departed Etheria forever.

Queen Angella raised a hand and opened the one-way portal to Horde World. “Bring him out,” she said.

Light Spinner stepped forward. The longtime rebels regarded her warily. When she was known as Shadow Weaver, she was their most feared enemy. Now that she had traded her red robe and hood for a shimmering pale yellow dress that left her face and limbs bare, all could see how her pursuit of dark magic had transformed her. Green scales covered her skin; her hands and feet had extended, clawed digits; and a lizard-like tail lashed behind her. Her face, though clearly once human, now protruded into a snout, and her head lacked even a strand of hair. No matter how sternly She-Ra reminded everyone not to judge by appearances, many still found Light Spinner quite terrifying. But she swore that she had joined the Great Rebellion in earnest. And as proof, she had brought them Hordak—though some still feared a final trap.

Light Spinner lifted her hand and cast a force beam into the castle. It emerged bearing Hordak, his wrists and ankles restrained by energy bonds. She wove a cage of light around Hordak and the enchanted portal before freeing him from the restraints. Her yellow eyes were serene in her scaly face as she gazed upon her former master. She turned and bowed to Queen Angella. “Thank you for your trust in me,” she whispered hoarsely. 

“You have earned it, Light Spinner,” Queen Angella said. “By capturing Hordak and revealing the secrets of the Fright Zone, you have made our freedom possible.”

“Traitor!” Hordak howled. “I taught you everything!” He gripped the bars of the cage, then yelped and leaped back, shaking his stinging hands. 

“You taught me many things,” Light Spinner said. “But the Rebellion has taught me about love—a greater power than you can ever know. I am honored to serve Etheria’s rightful queen, and send you back to Horde World where you belong.”

The portal shimmered. “Better hurry up, Hordak,” Bow advised. “Your ride’s about to leave.” 

Hordak paused before stepping into the portal. “You haven’t seen the last of me, Queen Angella!” he snarled.

“There you are wrong, Hordak,” the queen replied serenely. “The Moonstones we have placed all over Etheria will now enclose the entire planet in a Magical Force Dome. No outside harm can come to us ever again.”

“And if you try to come back, we’ll kick you out again!” Princess Glimmer chimed in.

“You’ve lost, Hordak,” She-Ra declared. “Have fun explaining to Horde Prime how a handful of rebels took back an entire planet from you.”

Beside her, Light Spinner raised her clawed hands and they began to glow. “Begone,” she said firmly. “Under your own power—or not.”

With a final growl, Hordak walked through the portal and vanished. The portal irised closed behind him. Everyone cheered. At last, Etheria was free!

Glimmer and Angella embraced, weeping. Madame Razz and Broom bounced up and down all over the lawn. Bow and He-Man clasped hands as Kowl flew victory circles, hooting, and Battle Cat playfully batted at him like a kitten at a butterfly.

She-Ra stood a little apart, one hand on Swift Wind’s mane, a thoughtful smile on her face. Light Spinner came to stand beside her. “So we are... free,” she whispered.

“Yes, we are,” She-Ra said. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“I don’t know yet,” Light Spinner said. “It is all very new and strange. For so long, I have thought only of Hordak: obeying him, defying him. I don’t know what to do now that he is gone.”

She-Ra glanced at her. “To begin with,” she said, “I could heal you, if you want.”

Light Spinner started. “Heal me? What do you mean?”

“Return you to your natural appearance. Restore your voice.”

The sorceress stared at her hands. At last, she said, “No, this is who I am now. I cannot erase my past. I can only move forward into what I hope will be a brighter future.”

“Thanks to you,” She-Ra said, “that’s what it will be.”

In the cheering crowd, Bow spotted a familiar red helm. “Red Knight!” he cried. “What a surprise to see you here.”

The Red Knight clasped his hand. “I think everyone in Etheria is here,” he boomed. “I wouldn’t miss such a grand party!”

“Listen,” Bow said, “now that the Horde is gone, will you reveal your face and name?”

“Only before Queen Angella,” the knight said. “I made her a promise.”

One after the other, the two men made their way through the throng and approached the queen’s throne. “My queen,” the Red Knight said, bowing low.

“Knight of the familiar voice,” the queen said, smiling. “At last I will learn where I know you from.”

Eagerly, Bow and Angella leaned forward as the knight lifted his visor. They looked at him, and then at each other. He was a young man with brown eyes, a perfectly ordinary Etherian, and neither of them had ever seen him before.

“Er... _have_ we met?” Angella asked, puzzled. “I don’t know your face. But your voice—”

The knight smiled. “This voice?” he asked—except he sounded just like Bow!

“What—how—” Bow gasped.

“Or this voice?” the knight said, sounding so much like Hordak that Princess Glimmer, chatting with someone nearby, whipped around and raised her hands to cast a spell.

“Hold!” Angella commanded her. “This is some strange magic, but I do not think he means us harm.”

“I mean you no harm,” the knight said in the voice of the Unicorn King. He smiled at the bewildered looks on their faces. “And this is no magic.”

“Please, sir knight, explain yourself!” Angella said.

“When I was a child,” the knight said, now speaking in an ordinary voice, “I found I had a gift for imitating the voices of those I knew. A woman in my village could make her voice sound as though it was coming from behind you or around the corner, and she taught me her skills.”

“We could really have used those skills in the Rebellion!” Bow exclaimed.

The knight grinned. “You _have_ used them,” he said. “You just didn’t know it. That time you got lost in the woods and thought you heard Sea Hawk giving you directions—that was me.”

“I thought I was imagining things,” Bow said. “But without those directions I would never have found my way to safety.”

“I stole a Horde communicator and imitated Hordak and Dylamug in order to direct Horde patrols into rebel ambushes and dead ends,” the knight said. “I even fooled Shadow Weaver into thinking Norwyn wanted to surrender to her. She spent two days looking for him—days she wasn’t spending working her evil magics.”

“But why didn’t you come forward and offer to coordinate your efforts with ours?” Glimmer asked.

The knight looked down. “I was shy,” he confessed. “That’s why I put on the armor of the Red Knight. When no one can see my face or hear my true voice, I feel powerful and strong. But when people are looking at me, I just want to run away.”

“Thank you for bravely sharing your true voice and face with us today,” Angella said. “Please, close your visor. Whatever your name is, to us you will always be the Red Knight.”

He lowered the visor and was the Red Knight once more. “Thank you, Queen Angella,” he said in the knight’s echoing voice. “You are as kind as you are beautiful.”

“I think the last mystery of Etheria has been solved,” Bow said.

“Not every mystery,” Kowl said, swooping down to hover over his shoulder.

“What’s that, my friend?” Bow asked. “What still remains unknown?”

“Who-hoo, what we’re having for lunch!” Kowl cried. “I’m starving!”

The friends threw their heads back and laughed and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Loo-Kee! Did you find where I was hiding today? I'm right behind Bow and the Red Knight! See me now?
> 
> The Red Knight was voiced by the great George DiCenzo, who also voiced Bow, Hordak, Dylamug, Norwyn, Sea Hawk, the Unicorn King, and many other She-Ra characters. This answer to the Red Knight’s mystery is my tribute to DiCenzo’s tireless work. And of course the Knight's voice is so familiar to viewers as well as to Angella—we hear him in every episode!
> 
> Thanks to my anonymous beta.


End file.
